Loucademia de Cavaleiros
by Maia Sorovar
Summary: Uma unidade de elite para combater os monstros de Tokyo. Novos alunos, novas alunas. E agora, será que vão se formar? fichas fechadas
1. Loucademia de Cavaleiros

**LOUCADEMIA DE CAVALEIROS**

_Tokyo_, Japão. Nesta cidade sempre assolada por inúmeras calamidades (leia-se monstros e coligados) existe uma escola especial: a Academia de Cavaleiros. Os cavaleiros em questão são uma unidade de elite no combate aos criminosos mais perigosos e inimigos de grande poder de destruição. Apenas os mais fortes, inteligentes e/ou com habilidade especiais podem freqüentá-la, daí concluindo-se que seus alunos não são exclusivamente humanos. Há grande variedade de youkais, seres mitológicos (bons e maus), humanos superdotados e até alienígenas.

É julho, época de seleção. Há muitos candidatos e poucas vagas. Os instrutores nunca tiveram tanta dificuldade para decidir entre os novos alunos mas, por fim, vem a decisão. Desta vez são 12 rapazes e 14 moças. Todos estão felizes... Até agora! Mal sabem o que os espera durante o rigorosíssimo treinamento para se tornar um Cavaleiro. Será que vão conseguir se formar?

**N.A.:** Gentem, essa é mais uma fic de "faça seu par" mas com uma pequena diferença... Vocês vão fazer os DOURADOS! Eu notei que deu uma estourada de fics em que colocam os dourados como personagens já existentes e as meninas criam namoradas para eles. Então tive a _big_ idéia de fazer a mesma coisa mas ao contrário! Pelo tanto de histórias que já li, vejo que as escritoras têm visões diferentes sobre cada personagem. Ex: alguns acham o Afrodite uma bicha louquíssima, outros o acham um homem vaidoso; o Shura como um cara estourado, outra ponderado e outra até um homem frio. E por aí vai. Intonci, gostaria que cada uma me desse sua versão de dourado. Eles podem ser humanos, elfos, vampiros, aliens, youkais, papagaios, o que quiserem. XD Vou dar as fichas das garotas e cada uma decide quem seu dourado tem mais cara de namorar. Espero que todas se divirtam. Beijos!

**Instrutores**: Shion e Dohko (esses têm mais de 25 anos).

**Alunos**: Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Máscara da Morte, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Kamus, Afrodite.

Os nomes de cada um se mantêm, menos os do Dite e do Mask. Quem quiser fazer eles escolhe um nome decente (Kurumada não era lá muito criativo. u.u). Ponham sobrenomes nos coitados, fica mais divertido. Se usarem algum já existente, tipo **Carlos di Angeli**, da **Pipe**, digam a referência e peçam **autorização**! Vale pro Shion e pro Dohko também. Se quiserem apelidos, podem falar (tipo Dite pro Afrodite). E quem achar que deve ser Miro, Aioria, sem problemas, os dourados são de vocês. XD

**A ficha padrão escolhida foi adaptada do modelo de Eitoku Mahou GaKuen. Pure-Petit Cat, peguei emprestada viu, espero que não se importe! Obrigada desde já. **

**Nome (com sobrenome): **

**Apelido:**

**Idade (se quiserem mudar, senão podemos manter as que eles aparentam mesmo - ah, esqueci, é tipo uma faculdade, por isso só valem de 18 anos pra cima)**

**Data de nascimento (só peço que respeitem o signo deles):**

**História de vida (tentem, inventem, faça seu cavaleiro diferente): **

**Aparência (pode ser qualquer raça, elfo, bruxa, alien, youkai ou humano): **

**País, planeta ou reino de onde veio (se for planeta ou reino, expliquem como ele é): **

**Personalidade: **

**O que gosta: **

**O que não gosta: **

**Qualidade: **

**Defeito: **

**Mania: **

**Particularidade (tipo, algo em que é bom, pode ser ler mentes, levitação, super força, etc... Apenas 1, favor) **

**O que faz nos fins de semana: (pode ser passear, estudar, dormir, qualquer coisa) **

**Estilo: **

**Namorada: **

**O que vai achar dela no começo: **

**Como vão se conhecer (sejam criativas. XD): **

Ai ai, viu? Deu um trabalho de corno fazer essas garotas. Espero que gostem. As meninas que mandaram suas fichas escolham entre uma dessas meninas pra namoradas dos dourados. Vou aproveitar as idéias dos encontros mas as suas gatinhas infelizmente não vai dar afinal, a idéia aqui é fazer o DOURADO.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Toda fic alguém tem direito de escolher um cavaleiro pra si né? Pois eu escolhi o meu: é O DITE! Ele vai ficar uma coisa nessa trama. XD Assim que eu receber mais algumas fichas (e voltar do meu emprego) digo quem foram os escolhidos. E ponham a cabeça pra criar meninas, inventem mesmo nesses dourados, podem fazer a maluquice que quiserem, quanto mais doido melhor. Ah, e a Daiyu não vai ficar boazinha de graça, pelo "poder do amor", aquela ali é ruim mesmo.

Beijos.

**NAMORADAS**

**1. Nome:** Kari Lovise. **Idade:** 18 anos. **História de vida:** filha de pais aparentemente normais desenvolveu cedo certas habilidades "sobrenaturais", o que os fez interná-la num colégio para crianças especiais. Apesar disso, sempre teve amor e carinho deles. **Aparência:** humana, 1,75 m, 55 kg, cabelos ruivos compridos e lisos, pele branca com sardas, olhos azuis, corpo magro, busto pequeno, perna longas. Usa roupas simples, normalmente saias e blusas com decotes pequenos, de cores alegres. **País, planeta ou reino de onde veio:** veio da Noruega. **Personalidade:** alegre e extrovertida, bastante prestativa com os colegas e amigos. Nunca fica brava, sendo a calma em pessoa. Paciente, ouve a todos e adora dar conselhos. **O que gosta:** de ler, passear, ver filmes. **O que não gosta:** de gente mesquinha e invejosa. **Qualidade:** doçura. **Defeito:** bondade excessiva. **Mania:** perguntar a todos "algo o incomoda"? **Particularidade:** ler mentes. **O que faz nos fins de semana:** ir ao cinema.

**2. Nome:** Amisi Zesiro. **Idade:** 19 anos (real 4000). **História de vida:** gêmea mais velha, filha de antigos deuses há muito esquecidos. Ela e sua irmã são subdeusas, enviadas a Terra para aprender um pouco com humanos. **Aparência:** deusa com aparência humana, cabelos negros bem lisos, compridos, pele muito morena, olhos sempre pintados de lápis, boca vermelha e carnuda, corpo proporcional (1,67 cm, 50 kg). Veste-se com elegância e adora jóias, usando sempre um monte. **País, planeta ou reino de onde veio:** Egito (do céu dos deuses de lá). **Personalidade:** arrogante, preocupada com sua aparência e seu status. Acha ridículo ter que se submeter aos treinamentos da academia e não entende até hoje como foi parar lá (culpa da irmã). Esnobe, só trata bem aqueles que têm classe (segundo ela) e majestade. Ama a irmã mas vive brigando com a mesma. **O que gosta:** jóias, roupas caras. **O que não gosta:** pobreza, desleixo. **Qualidade:** inteligência. **Defeito:** arrogância. **Mania:** criticar as roupas dos outros. **Particularidade:** como deusa ela e a irmã têm o poder de parar o tempo e alterá-lo, mas só podem fazer isso uma vez no ano. Além disso podem invocar os poderes dos antigos deuses egípcios para lutar, adquirindo qualquer poder que queiram. **O que faz nos fins de semana:** comprar jóias dos mais variados tipos.

**3. Nome:** Panya Zesiro. **Idade:** 19 anos (real 4000). **História de vida:** gêmea mais nova, filha de antigos deuses há muito esquecidos. Ela e sua irmã são subdeusas, enviadas a Terra para aprender um pouco com humanos. A mais velha não sabe mas ambas estão de castigo pelas artes de Panya. Está adorando a Terra e ao ouvir falas da Academia teve a vontade de conhecer seres diferentes dos humanos, além de poder treinar para ser uma soberana mais capaz. Convence a irmã depois de muita insistência. **Aparência:** deusa com aparência humana, cabelos negros bem lisos, curtos tipo chanel, pele muito morena, olhos sempre pintados de lápis, boca vermelha e carnuda, corpo proporcional (1,67 cm, 50 kg). Ao contrário da irmã está sempre de calça e camiseta. **País, planeta ou reino de onde veio:** Egito (do céu dos deuses de lá). **Personalidade:** brincalhona, divertida, muito, mas muito tagarela mesmo, convence a todos pela palavra (uma matraca ambulante). Nunca se deixa abater e nem se levar pelas aparências. Não tem total domínio sobre seus poderes ainda o que faz com que seja uma bomba relógio. **O que gosta:** de conversar, de pesquisar a vida dos outros. **O que não gosta:** dias chuvosos. **Qualidade:** alegria. **Defeito:** tagarela. **Mania:** fala sem parar. **Particularidade:** como deusa ela e a irmã têm o poder de parar o tempo e alterá-lo, mas só podem fazer isso uma vez no ano. Além disso podem invocar os poderes dos antigos deuses egípcios para lutar, adquirindo qualquer poder que queiram.**O que faz nos fins de semana:** conversar com os outros.

**4. Nome:** Heleen Moon. **Idade:** 18 anos (real 200). **História de vida:** filha de um vampiro com uma humana pode locomover-se durante o dia. Seu pai abandonou mulher e filha para entregar-se aos prazeres da noite e levou consigo seu irmão mais novo. Agora ela vive para procurá-lo. Mas não quer dizer que não possa se divertir enquanto faz isso. **Aparência:** meia-vampira, pele branca e pálida, cabelos negros e encaracolados, boca sempre vermelha, 1,60 m, 45 kg, corpo em forma. Usa roupas provocantes e sensuais, principalmente em tons de vermelho e vinho. **País, planeta ou reino de onde veio:** Alemanha. **Personalidade:** extremamente sociável e farrista. É responsável pelas melhores festas da academia as quais faz questão de convidar a todos (alunos) sem distinção. Tem alguns problemas de vício (ela adora sangue de viciados em drogas e virgens) e se fica muito infeliz foge para caçar. É de dar muita dor de cabeça aos professores por causa disso. Normalmente come de tudo. Adora farras de qualquer tipo, metendo os pés pelas mãos na maioria das vezes. Nunca se embebeda mas ao chupar sangue com drogas surta, ameaçando o sigilo da Academia. **O que gosta:** sangue, bebida, festas, carne mal passada. **O que não gosta:** dias parados, segredos secretíssimos, alho e cruzes (mais superstição que medo mesmo). **Qualidade:** animada. **Defeito:** quando surta ninguém segura. **Mania:** caçar ratos. **Particularidade:** poderes de vampiros como uma força acima da média, enxergar no escuro e se transformar em morcegos. **O que faz nos fins de semana:** programa festas e saídas.

**5. Nome:** Aeflead Vaays. **Idade:** 19 anos (300 na realidade). **História de vida:** filha de uma criada e um soldado viu a mãe ser espancada e expulsa de casa. Foram parar na Vila de Adora e ela decidiu que nenhum homem a machucaria, passando a treinar incansavelmente e tornando-se uma lutadora excepcional. Um viajante interdimensional ficou espantado com a sua força e sugeriu que ela treinasse na Academia para se aprimorar. **Aparência**: elfa, longos cabelos azuis escuros, olhos alaranjados e finos, pele branca quase transparente, corpo malhado e com músculos bem definidos (1,70 m, 56 kg), usa sempre calça e camisas regata ou bustiês. **País, planeta ou reino de onde veio: **reino de Tondyel, Terra, numa dimensão paralela. Vive numa aldeia de renegadas amazonas que foram expulsas de casas por maridos cruéis. Assim se formou a Vila de Adora em que as mulheres mandam e não há homens, a não ser os filhos das guerreiras (quando crescem são mandados embora). **Personalidade:** esquentada e briguenta, adora resolver tudo nos punhos. Arruma briga por onde passa mas nunca judia dos mais fracos. Odeia homens e acha que mulheres deveriam ser as governantes do mundo. É sincera e sem papas na língua. Incrivelmente adora crianças e respeita muito a maternidade. Sonha com o dia em que o seu reino será governado por uma rainha. **O que gosta:** brigar, bater, das amigas. **O que não gosta:** homens, gente que se faz de fraca. **Qualidade:** forte. **Defeito:** esquentada. **Mania:** desafiar TODOS os homens que vê. **Particularidade:** força e agilidade excepcionais, sendo muito difícil de ser perseguida. **O que faz nos fins de semana:** treina novas técnicas de combate.

**6. Nome:** X1P2G5 (nome terrestre: Vela). **Idade:** 20 anos. **História de vida:** seu pai estava descontente com os rumos que sua sociedade estava tomando, perdendo pouco a pouco sua própria identidade para virarem seres incorpóreos. Assim a envia para a terra para que sua filha aprenda a lidar com sentimentos como amor, gratidão e justiça. **Aparência**: alien. Aparência humana: loira de cabelos compridos e ondulados, olhos azuis, pele branca leitosa, seios muito fartos, 1,80 m, 65 kg. Aparência alien: parece um espírito, translúcida, de uma garota verde, sem cabelos e orelhas, olhos grandes e amarelos. Usa roupas discretas como calças e blusas sem decotes e está quase sempre de jaleco. **País, planeta ou reino de onde veio**: planeta W23 da galáxia Moria. Lá a tecnologia é extremamente avançada e seus habitantes nem necessitam mais de um corpo físico, sendo entidades etéreas. Contudo também perderam um pouco de seus sentimentos. **Personalidade**: fria, extremamente analítica e absurdamente inteligente. Por seu povo ter perdido parte de seus sentimentos muitas vezes não compreende as reações terrestres como a raiva, o amor e o afeto. Não é injusta mas sempre avalia uma situação da forma mais lógica que pode. Aos poucos vai recuperando aquilo que seus compatriotas perderem. **O que gosta:** problemas, máquinas, computadores. **O que não gosta:** sentimentos humanos confusos. **Qualidade:** inteligência. **Defeito**: frieza. **Mania**: criar novas armas. **Particularidade**: capaz de decifrar qualquer problema e inventar qualquer aparelho que se deseje. **O que faz nos fins de semana:** analisa seus colegas e tenta entendê-los.

**7. Nome**: Nika Motoko. **Idade**: 18 anos. **História de vida**: filha de um grande Defensor de Tokyo (e neta de outros - tradição de família) que a criou sozinha após a morte da mãe quando ela tinha 3 anos. Só que seu pai, apesar de ter sido um grande herói, sempre a amedrontou com histórias bizarras dos monstros que combateu, com a intenção de que ela nunca quisesse seguir essa carreira. Isso a fez sempre ser ora cética, ora apavorada com monstros e seres sobrenaturais. Porém a morte de seu pai há 1 ano fez com que fosse morar com os avós. Vendo que a neta tinha se tornado uma covarde, obrigaram-na a ingressar na Academia. **Aparência:** humana. Cabelos pretos lisos e curtos, olhos pretos puxados, pele branco-amarelada (típica japonesa), 1,57 m, 45 kg. Está sempre de marrom ou cinza e usa muito pouca saia. **País, planeta ou reino de onde veio:** Tokyo, Japão. **Personalidade**: uma covarde. Morre de medo de assombrações e outros seres fantásticos. Frouxa até dizer chega, foge correndo sempre que encontra algo que acha ser ameaçador/assustador. Por isso vive apavorada com a Heleen. Não é má pessoa mas dificilmente confia nos outros, principalmente num lugar onde todos podem ser inimigos em potencial. Gentil e doce. Deseja acima de tudo se formar para dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível. Seus avós esperam que ela seja uma grande Defensora de Tokyo, o que nem de longe passa pela cabeça dela. **O que gosta:** de estar sozinha, de ler, tomar sorvete. **O que não gosta:** seres estranhos, fantasmas, histórias de terror, do escuro. **Qualidade:** gentileza. **Defeito**: covardia. **Mania**: andar sempre cheia de amuletos para evitar que as "forças do mal" a peguem. **Particularidade**: herdou dos parentes a capacidade de voar e lançar raios de calor pelos olhos (o que a deixa apavorada). **O que faz nos fins de semana:** de ir no shopping (lugar de pessoas "normais" segundo ela).

**8. Nome**: Perla Nerina. **Idade**: 19 anos. **História de vida:** princesa de seu reino que volta e meia é assolada por desastres naturais (tipo as falhas do Oceano) e monstros marinhos. Vendo que a filha não tinha a mínima vocação para comandar o reino o rei decidiu enviá-la à Academia para tentar enfiar alguma coisa em sua cabeça. **Aparência**: sereia. Aparência humana: pele clara, cabelos castanhos claros compridos, olhos verdes, sorriso sensual, corpo bem feito (1,72 m, 58 kg). Sereia (só quando está na água ou jogam água nela): ganha cauda azul e sua pele ganha uma tez perolada, seus cabelos formam uma trança azul muito comprida. Usa roupas caras e está sempre disputando com Amisi para ver quem é a mais bonita. **País, planeta ou reino de onde veio:** reino de Scar, profundezas do Oceano Pacífico, terra de sereias e tritões. **Personalidade**: filhinha de papai. Não está nem aí para os problemas de seu reino mas preocupada com sua aparência e em quantos homens consegue seduzir (típico de sereias). Acha que todos nasceram para servi-la e vive dando ordens. Destaca-se pela sua oratória, convencendo os homens pela beleza e lábia. Odeia trabalhar e sempre faz corpo mole para as tarefas. Encara a Academia como um castigo/passatempo que logo vai sumir de sua vida. **O que gosta:** de se produzir, de cantar. **O que não gosta:** de trabalho. **Qualidade**: lábia. **Defeito**: vaidade. **Mania**: seduzir os homens com seu canto. **Particularidade**: na forma de sereia pode se comunicar com animais marinhos e seu canto pode levar um homem à completa loucura. **O que faz nos fins de semana:** nadar.

**9. Nome**: Ana Meireles. **Idade**: 18 anos. **História de vida:** desde pequena lia quadrinhos e livros de histórias de seres fantásticos, acreditando piamente que eles existiam. Seus pais nunca levaram a sério mas a respeitavam. Então, um dia, numa viagem ao Japão, ela teve a oportunidade de ver seus heróis em ação: um grupo dos Cavaleiros salvou uma família de um ataque de monstros extraterrestres. Assim que ganhou maioridade ela foi correndo servir na Academia. **Aparência**: humana. Cabelo negro e muito encaracolado e curto, pele morena, olhos castanhos, 1,65 m, 50 kg. Usa roupas de cores fortes e de gosto duvidoso (segue conselhos de revistas de cosplay) e vive se disfarçando. **País, planeta ou reino de onde veio**: Brasil. **Personalidade**: dinâmica, corajosa, acha que está num seriado te televisão. Se vai lutar sempre se apresenta com uma coreografia ridícula (criada por ela própria). Sonha em formar um grupo Sentai e sair por aí salvando o mundo. Muito corajosa e às vezes inconseqüente, pula de cabeça em qualquer missão. Só que seu jeito impulsivo botam todas a perder. **O que gosta**: de lutar, de pistolas de raio laser, de frases de efeito. **O que não gosta**: monstros malignos, planos cruéis, chefões metidos. **Qualidade**: coragem. **Defeito**: impulsividade. **Mania**: quando vai lutar faz uma dança tosca e diz uma frase de efeito (uma bobagem). **Particularidade**: mestre em disfarces (fica irreconhecível quando quer). **O que faz nos fins de semana:** pesquisa sobre grandes heróis para imitá-los.

**10. Nome**: Morana Damian. **Idade**: 20 anos (500 na realidade). **História de vida:** É uma diabrete, mandada a Terra pelos superiores para atazanar os humanos e estava se saindo muito bem até se encantar por um cachorro e se afeiçoar a ele. Como isso é proibido entre os demônios, o animal foi morto e Morana revoltou-se, entrando na Academia para perseguir seus iguais. **Aparência**: demônio, 1,55 m, 45 kg, cabelos brancos com mechas vermelhas, olho laranjas, pele num tom cinza claro, corpo pequeno e proporcional. Usa roupas de garotinhas para ajudar a brincar com os outros. **País, planeta ou reino de onde veio**: veio das profundezas do Inferno e está acostumada com temperaturas muito baixas. **Personalidade**: é uma peste. Sua diversão é pregar peças nada agradáveis nos professores e colegas (não dá pra mudar de hora pra outra). Vive fazendo troça com os amigos e aprontando. Isso causa muitas confusões, principalmente quando ela sabota algum experimento ou missão por puro deleite. A única coisa que a faz ficar quieta são pêndulos (muito susceptível a hipnose). **O que gosta:** de aprontar (volta e meia está com a Hellen zoneando na rua). **O que não gosta:** de castigo, de ficar parada. **Qualidade:** esperteza. **Defeito:** não sabe dosar suas atitudes. **Mania:** dar susto em crianças. **Particularidade:** controla o gelo. **O que faz nos fins de semana:** sai na rua atrás de quem matou seu cachorrinho.

**11. Nome**: Macawi Hurit. **Idade**: 19 anos. **História de vida**: descendente de uma antiga tribo indígena americana, viva muito tranqüila com sua família em Nova York (pai, mãe, avô e irmão mais novo). Esse avô é um xamã e ensinou aos netos todos os segredos da tribo, inclusive como invocar os poderes dos três animais sagrados: o urso, o lobo e a águia. Porém, um dia, devido a uma experiência desastrada do irmão numa poção, esta estourou em cima da irmã a dando uma espécie de maldição: de dia um homem e à noite uma mulher. Procurando ajuda ouviu falar da Academia e das estranhas experiências realizadas por lá. Resolveu então se inscrever para tentar se livrar desse problema. **Aparência**: humana. Homem: alto, forte (1,80 m, 85 kg), pele morena, cabelos muito negros e lisos, tamanho chanel, olhos castanhos meio puxados. Mulher: 1,75 m, 62 kg, curvilínea, adquire traços mais delicados mas os caracteres são os mesmo de quando homem. Usa camisetas e calças durante o dia e à noite quase sempre está com uma espécie de batina para esconder seu corpo. **País, planeta ou reino de onde veio**: EUA. **Personalidade**: está quase sempre de mau humor devido ao seu "probleminha". Não quer nem sonhar no que poderia acontecer se descobrissem que é realmente uma mulher, sendo que se inscreveu na Academia como homem. Compra briga com qualquer cara que a provoque ou que mexa com sua versão feminina à noite; também defende qualquer garota que se sinta incomodada por um rapaz e não possa se defender. Volta e meia deixa escapar um trejeito mais delicado fazendo todos a olharem estranho. Vez por outra esquece de tirar a maquiagem que usou à noite, causando a maior confusão. Tem também que se desviar das garotas que não a deixam em paz. **O que gosta**: de crianças, de maquiagem, de animais. **O que não gosta**: de ser homem, de cuecas. **Qualidade**: companheira. **Defeito**: mau humor. **Mania**: "quebrar" a mão de vez em quando. **Particularidade**: invocar os poderes dos animais sagrados de sua tribo. **O que faz nos fins de semana**: tenta se livrar do assédio das garotas.

**12. Nome**: Austine Garaine. **Idade**: 19 anos (100 na realidade). **História de vida: **é tradição entre as fadas que aquela com mais Força Natural (energia que as mantêm vivas assim como as plantas) fosse mandada para conviver com humanos e ensinasse-os a preservar a natureza. De família muito humilde, Austine se surpreendeu (e a todas) ao erguer um carvalho em segundos. A rainha então garantiu um sustento considerável à sua família e mandou-a para a Academia, para que ela possa ficar forte e proteger o lar de todos, a Terra, das agressões que sofre. **Aparência**: ninfa. Pele branca, cabelos esverdeados no meio das costas, encaracolados nas pontas, sempre cheios de flores, olhos azuis, 1,55m, 45 kg. Usa roupas feitas de folhas, flores e madeira, que fatalmente se despedaçam durante os treinos. **País, planeta ou reino de onde veio**: florestas da Áustria, reino das Fadas. Reino só de ninfas e fadas, seres etéreos que vivem numa dimensão em paralelo com o mundo dos humanos. Protegem os bosques das agressões. **Personalidade**: tímida, ingênua e muito inocente. Acredita em praticamente TUDO o que lhe dizem, sendo alvo fácil para pegadinhas e brincadeiras. É alegre e sorridente, tendo um grande amor por plantas. Nunca teve contato com homens (reino só de mulheres) e estranha muito a espécie. **O que gosta**: plantas, sol e chuva. **O que não gosta**: maltratar vegetais, que colham flores. **Qualidade**: bondade. **Defeito**: ingenuidade. **Mania**: criar flores por onde passa. **Particularidade**: pode manipular as plantas como armas mas evita muito fazer isso ("elas podem se machucar"). **O que faz nos fins de semana**: cuida do seu jardim.

**13. Nome**: Deena Marni. **Idade**: 18 anos (300 na realidade). **História de vida**: era uma guardiã de um dos muitos portões do inferno mas estava dormindo em serviço quando houve uma fuga e vários demônios escaparam. Seus superiores retiraram-lhe as asas e a mandaram para a Terra para aprender a ter mais responsabilidade. Entrou na Academia por não ter mais o que fazer. **Aparência**: anjo. Pele branco-rosada, cabelos loiros longos e lisos, olhos verdes, sorriso debochado, corpo com poucas curvas, 1,67 m, 55 kg. Usa normalmente camisetas e calças bem folgadas, está sempre de tênis e não liga para vaidades (anjos são naturalmente belos). **País, planeta ou reino de onde veio**: do Céu. **Personalidade**: boa vida e despachada, no melhor estilo Spike Speagel. O mundo está em perigo? Calma que o desenho ainda não terminou! Leva a vida numa de "férias permanentes", sem levar a sério nenhuma das broncas dos instrutores. Adora farras ou ficar de bobeira, tocando flauta. É sincera e companheira e quando necessário torna-se séria e atenta. **O que gosta**: de dormir até tarde, tocar flauta, de ficar na rede. **O que não gosta**: acordar cedo, ouvir broncas. **Qualidade**: tranqüila. **Defeito**: folgada. **Mania**: fumar. **Particularidade**: mover objetos com a mente. **O que faz nos fins de semana**: dorme muito.

**14. Nome**: Daiyu Rong. **Idade**: 20 (400 na realidade). **História de vida**: da tribo dos youkais de fogo. Estes por sua vez têm a intenção de invadir a Terra e mandaram sua cria para aprender com os seus defensores e saber como sabotá-los. **Aparência**: youkai. Cabelos vermelhos e curtos (tipo chanel), olhos amarelos puxados, sorriso quase felino, pele branca com tatuagens tribais laranjas nos braços. Usa as roupas de sua tribo, normalmente calça e bustiê de couro de animais, carrega amarrada na perna uma bainha com uma adaga retorcida. **País, planeta ou reino de onde veio**: tribo do youkais de fogo, uma grande nação do Makai sempre em guerra com os humanos. **Personalidade**: coisa ruim. Cruel, sádica, cínica, adora tirar proveito das situações, ama uma trapaça e não perde a chance de pisotear quem odeia. Detesta humanos, os considerando inferiores. Está sempre se infiltrando nas salas da Academia, pesquisando seus segredos e enviando-os para seus superiores. Adora provocar pessoas mais fortes para testar seus poderes. Nas missões contra youkais sempre dá um jeito de sabotá-las. **O que gosta**: de mandar, humilhar, trapacear. **O que não gosta**: humanos. **Qualidade**: láááááááááááááááááá no fundo tem um coração "bom". **Defeito**: todos. **Mania**: matar formigas com sua faca de estimação. **Particularidade**: manipula o fogo e pode criá-lo. **O que faz nos fins de semana**: pesquisa sobre a Academia e seus segredos.


	2. Nota Importante

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

Quando tirei os capítulos ficou impossível quem já tinha escrito reviews escrever outras. XD Intonci acrescento esse tapa buraco muito tosco. Quem já mandou os perfis pode escolher sua namorada. Quando eu tiver uns 6 ou 7 perfis eu vou começar a dividir os pares.

Beijos, garotas e garotos. XD


	3. Nota Importante 2

**NOTA IMPORTANTE 2**

Acrescentando mais um capítulo sem noção (e sem história) para que quem quiser postar aqui de novo possa fazer isso. Estou com algum problema com esse site maluco pois não estou recebendo NENHUM aviso de REVIEW! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OH FEZES! #boca suja# Depois eu tiro essa tosqueira. XD Ah sim, como percebi que coloquei 2 personagens com o mesmo poder (mover objetos com a mente) eu troquei os poderes da Kari para "ler mentes". É bem a cara dela. XD

Beijos.


	4. PRIMEIRA LISTA DE DOURADOS

**PRIMEIRA LISTA DE DOURADOS**

Meu povo, finalmente voltei da roça! Sim, porque onde eu trabalho é literalmente uma roça! Mas tudo bem, enquanto o dinheiro entre, vale tudo. Vi que finalmente meu Login desse site maluco resolveu funcionar e recebi ao mesmo tempo TODAS as reviews, desde o ano passado. Isso significa umas 30 mensagens, tá uma bagunça de primeira. Logo, logo, eu arrumo. Escolhi as melhores fichas até agora, o que não quer dizer que as outras ficaram de fora. Apenas que podem dar uma incrementada ou mudar seus personagens. Fora que como algumas colocaram nomes pras namoradas nem sei onde enfiar eles. XD

Agora algumas considerações: **Miluxa**, eu gostei da sua segunda ficha do Shion viu? Muito engraçada. Por falar nisso me diverti HORRORES lendo as fichas, vocês são muito criativas. Mas a melhor até agora foi a do Saga! Além de extremamente original, é do MEU SIGNO. #glória#. Por isso, quem quiser fazer o Kanon, use a ficha da **milanesa** como base. Não é pra seguir à risca, já que ela mesmo diz que os irmãos foram separados, então cada um tem sua própria história. A do Shaka também tá muito hilária. O Milo ficou fofo (também, feito pelo próprio. U.u). **Pure-Petit**, desculpa não ter escolhido a sua. Mas escreve outra ficha de seu dourado, quero ver uma sua aqui. **Naty-chan 50**, preciso saber sobre como a Aeflead vai conhecer o Shura. **Artemis de Libra**, tu não viu que eu que ia fazer o Dite? Mas como sua ficha ficou uma graça e eu sou uma fic writer muito boazinha, vou utilizar a persona que ia fazer no Frô no Kamus (HUAHUAHUIAHUA #risada malévola#), vai cair como uma luva! #olhos brilhando de alegria# Para as meninas que fizeram o Aioria, dois pontos: uma a namorada já rodou (ficou com o Saga) e a outra está com outra garota. Reescrevam as fichas para eu decidir sobre uma das duas.

No mais, estou aguardando essas mentes férteis! Beijos a todos.

1. Kari Lovise - **Cherry Miluxa (Shion)** Ficha 2 viu?

2. Amisi Zesiro

3. Panya Zesiro - **Yami no Hime01**** (Shaka)**

4. Heleen Moon - **Milo C. Glace**** (Milo)**

5. Aeflead Vaays - **Naty-chan50**** (Shura)**

6. X1P2G5 (nome terrestre: Vela)

7. Nika Motoko

8. Perla Nerina

9. Ana Meireles

10. Morana Damian - **Artemis de Libra**** (Afrodite)**

11. Macawi Hurit

12. Austine Garaine

13. Deena Marni - **milanesa**** (Saga)**

14. Daiyu Rong - **Maia Sorovar (Kamus)**


	5. SEGUNDA LISTA DE DOURADOS

**SEGUNDA LISTA DE DOURADOS**

Ai meus colegas leitores, fiquei esperando novas fichas e acabei esperando sentada! Tá bem que é MUITO mais interessante criar uma personagem para interagir com seu cavaleiro (sendo que a maioria das vezes você está é se imaginando com o dito cujo) mas a idéia é sair um pouco dessa rotina e reinventar esses bofes lindos, sarados, gostosos... #olhos brilhando# Hum, hein hein? Ai, viajei de novo, culpa da **Kaliope Black**, ainda ando viajando com a cena do Milo de coleirinha! #babando# Hora do trabalho, hora do trabalho. #balançando a cabeça, tapinhas no rosto# Deixe-me ver, ah sim, a nova lista.

**Pure-Petit**, ADOREI sua ficha do Kanon! Tá muito legal mesmo! Vai ser um sarro trabalhar com um bobo apaixonado. **Cating misao-chan**, também adorei o seu Aioria mas estou morta de vergonha de dizer que sua namorada vai ficar com o Kanon... Você me perdoa? Se me perdoar vai me escrever escolhendo outra garota. Senão vai escrever me xingando como eu mereço. X.X

No mais, estou aguardando essas mentes férteis inventarem novas fichas! E como estou vendo que tá todo mundo fervendo aqui, estou aceitando qmais de um personagem por leitor. Quem já escreveu pode mandar outra ficha de outro dourado. Beijos a todos.

1. Kari Lovise - **Cherry Miluxa (Shion)** Ficha 2 viu?

2. Amisi Zesiro

3. Panya Zesiro - **Yami no Hime01**** (Shaka)**

4. Heleen Moon - **Milo C. Glace**** (Milo)**

5. Aeflead Vaays - **Naty-chan50**** (Shura)**

6. X1P2G5 (nome terrestre: Vela)

7. Nika Motoko

8. Perla Nerina

9. Ana Meireles

10. Morana Damian - **Artemis de Libra**** (Afrodite)**

11. Macawi Hurit -

12. Austine Garaine - **Pure-Petit Cat (Kanon)**

13. Deena Marni - **milanesa**** (Saga)**

14. Daiyu Rong - **Maia Sorovar (Kamus)**


	6. TERCEIRA LISTA DE DOURADOS

**TERCEIRA LISTA DE DOURADOS**

Opa, agora as coisas estão começando a andar. Devagar, é _vero_, mas é assim que o mundo é. Recebi novas fichas e me ACABEI de rir com elas. XD Como é que vocês conseguem ser tão criativos? A do Dohko está simplesmente HILARIANTE! E a do Mu então? EMO! Ah, eu amei, amei de verdade. Vamos para nossas considerações então:

**Cating misao-chan**, conforme prometi, a garota do Aioria vai ser a Ana. **Miluxa**, sua ficha do Dohko está um sarro, mas vou ter que mudar a parceira dele. Vou colocá-lo com a Macawi, acho que dois amaldiçoados se dão bem juntos. XD Se quiser outra garota me avise. **Camila-sama**, eu ainda não consegui parar de rir imaginando o Mu como Emo. XD

No mais, aguardando novas fichas. Ih, só sobraram 3 (a medrosa, a insensível e a metida a besta, como eu as chamo - tenho uma definição para cada uma, na verdade.)

Beijos a todos.

1. Kari Lovise - **Cherry Miluxa (Shion)** Ficha 2 viu?

2. Amisi Zesiro

3. Panya Zesiro - **Yami no Hime01 (Shaka)**

4. Heleen Moon - **Milo C. Glace (Milo)**

5. Aeflead Vaays - **Naty-chan50 (Shura)**

6. X1P2G5 (nome terrestre: Vela)

7. Nika Motoko

8. Perla Nerina - **Camila-sama (Mu)**

9. Ana Meireles - **Cating misao-chan (Aioria)**

10. Morana Damian - **Artemis de Libra (Afrodite)**

11. Macawi Hurit - **Cherry Miluxa (Dohko)**

12. Austine Garaine - **Pure-Petit Cat (Kanon)**

13. Deena Marni - **milanesa (Saga)**

14. Daiyu Rong - **Maia Sorovar (Kamus)**


	7. Nota Importante 3

**NOTA IMPORTANTE 3**

Tenho me acabado de rir com as fichas dos cavaleiros. E eu que achei que era má com eles... Garotas, vocês são cruéis viu? Mas o que tô dizendo, quanto mais esculhambarem melhor, mais eu me divirto.

#dourados# SUA FEIA!

Eu sei que sou demais. XD

Continuando, vou aguardar novas fichas até este fim de semana (se eu não postar é porque ainda estou trabalhando no interior), tanto de novos leitores querendo participar quanto dos que já estão participando. Afinal, como já disse, o critério de escolha é a criatividade em cima da ficha. O Mu já virou emo, daqui a pouco o Deba vira uma bichinha, quem disse que eu ligo? Se for feita com amor, carinho e grandes doses de inspiração, tá valendo.

Beijos, garotas e garotos, coloquem essas mentes férteis pra funcionar. XD


	8. QUARTA LISTA DE DOURADOS

**QUARTA LISTA DE DOURADOS**

FINALMENTE completamos as fichas. Mas tem um probleminha... Agora tem mais fichas do que cavaleiros! Eu mereço... Aí, pra resolver o problema, vou aproveitar a segunda ficha do Mask para que ele se torne instrutor da Academia (eu adorei o Emilio macumbeiro da **Kaname Chyan** mas sou tarada por mau caráteres... A **Naty-chan** me ganhou por causa disso. #babando de novo#). Me perdoe **Kaname**. ++ Mas, como disse à minha querida leitora, uma Academia não tem só 2 professores. Eu já tinha decidido que a Marin e a Shina seriam professoras, sem par até o momento. Então, ao ver uma ficha tão boa, pensei: olha só que partidão pra essas duas! E aí o Emilio virou instrutor também! **Miluxa**, tu é danada, eu adorei o Aioros do Faroeste! Não é que ela ganhou 3 personagens numa só fic? **Cating**, você tenta fazer "aquilo" que eu pedi pro Deba? Se não, sua ficha dele ogro tá massa viu, já tá escolhida. Ah, só pra constar, nessa fic o Aioros e o Aioria não são irmãos. São parecidos, uma leve coincidência genética e fenotípica (essa foi forçada, reconheço XD).

Vou colocar as fichas de cada um esse fim de semana ainda e espero lançar também o primeiro capítulo. #esfregando as mãos imaginando as maldades que vai fazer com o Kamus# Hauhuahauhua!

Beijos a todos.

1. Kari Lovise - **Cherry Miluxa (Shion)** Ficha 2 viu?

2. Amisi Zesiro - **Cherry Miluxa (Aioros)**

3. Panya Zesiro - **Yami no Hime01 (Shaka)**

4. Heleen Moon - **Milo C. Glace (Milo)**

5. Aeflead Vaays - **Naty-chan50 (Shura)**

6. X1P2G5 (nome terrestre: Vela) - **Cating misao-chan (Aldebaran)**

7. Nika Motoko - **Naty-chan50 (Máscara)**

8. Perla Nerina - **Camila-sama (Mu)**

9. Ana Meireles - **Cating misao-chan (Aioria)**

10. Morana Damian - **Artemis de Libra (Afrodite)**

11. Macawi Hurit - **Cherry Miluxa (Dohko)**

12. Austine Garaine - **Pure-Petit Cat (Kanon)**

13. Deena Marni - **milanesa (Saga)**

14. Daiyu Rong - **Maia Sorovar (Kamus)**

15. Marin e Shina (as instrutoras da Academia) - **Kaname Chyan (Emilio Bocchini)**


End file.
